


They Died Today

by Seraphira



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphira/pseuds/Seraphira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the sweeps go by, the low blood trolls begin to die, and the high bloods have to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Died Today

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought of this because I guess I felt like depressing myself... and now I am spreading the sadstuck.  
> This is my first work, so it probably won't be too good, but thanks to any who read it. It was written on my phone, so there may be strange auto-corrections.  
> This fic is written from Feferi's point of view I think, but her quirk is omitted for legibility.

Tavros Nitram died today.  
He wasn't the first of us to, but somehow it still hits just as hard. Even Vriska seems lost. It makes me think I should've talked to him more. He was always there, I guess I just never noticed him. None of us really knew him that well.  
Except Gamzee, of course.  
He took it hard. He locked himself in his room, and it took Karkat hours to get him to open up. Gamzee didn't bother putting on his clown makeup for days, because his tears kept ruining it. It seemed like every time he calmed down, he'd suddenly remember another thing Tavros had said or done and he would start sobbing again. I didn't even know Gamzee could cry. I wish I didn't know.

\----------

Karkat Vantas died today.  
We hadn't seen him for awhile. It turned out he'd crawled into some dark corner to die alone. I guess he didn't want anyone to see him so weak. We didn't find his body for days.   
Nepeta brought the news to Gamzee. She didn't even make any cat puns.  
"Gamzee? Gamzee, we... we found Karkat. He's dead, Gamzee. Gamzee, can you come out? I can't remember the last time I saw you. Come on, we can sit on your pile of horns. I know I'm Equius's moirail, but... you're too alone. Please don't stay in there forever."  
He didn't come out. Nepeta left, and then returned a day later. This time, she decided to break the door down.   
The walls and floor and even some of the ceiling of Gamzee's room were covered in purple liquid.

\----------

Gamzee Makara died today.


End file.
